


"Face Riding" Day 2

by terminally_Volatile



Series: Haikyuu! Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hair Pulling, Kaori being crude lmao, cunninglingus, cursing, one mention of the word "daddy"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminally_Volatile/pseuds/terminally_Volatile
Summary: when komori overhears his girlfriend telling her best friend that she wishes they’d do more than just vanilla sex, who is he to not indulge her?
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Reader
Series: Haikyuu! Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963303
Kudos: 43





	"Face Riding" Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> and here's day 2! please enjoy and leave a comment~

“what do you mean by “just vanilla” sex?!” kaori exclaimes flabbergasted, completely ignoring the nasty looks from the others customers in the cafe along with you sinking further into your seat in embarrassment.

“kaori!” you half whispered, half shouted in embarrassment, (s/c) cheeks blazing as you quickly turned to apologize on your best friends behalf for the crude outburst.

you turned back in your seat to face her with a huff, glaring at her in annoyance. “i would reallyyyy appreciate it if you didn’t overshare my “lacking” sex life with the rest of the cafe!” you hissed, throwing a crumpled napkin at her in retaliation.

kaori simply plucked it out of the air before it could hit her, much to your dismay. she placed it on her empty plate as she continued to stare at you with a combination of pity, bewilderment, and amusement.

“so you’re telling me,” she drawled, taking a sip from her drink as she watched you squirm under her sharp and judgmental gaze.

“that lover boy only does the basic to get you off, no kinky stuff?” she can only look at you in horror as you nod your head shyly, face still on fire from the topic of the conversation.

suddenly she spits out, “so no choking?” you squeak.

“no!”

“spanking?”

“no!”

“hair pulling?!”

“ _kaori_!”

kaori groans loudly in frustration as you rush to quickly apologize to the other customers again. “c’mon!” she moans tiredly, flopping her chin to rest on her palm as she looks at you.

“hair pulling is the most basic thing i can think of and you guys don’t even do that?!”

“hey! i’m not shitting on you for all the freaky shit you and yukie do so piss off!” you bark back, feeling slightly attacked as you heatedly take another sip of your ice tea, hoping it will calm your nerves.

kaori rolls her eyes before a lecherous thought runs through her head. sighing, she tosses her head back and closes her eyes, raising a hand to press against her forehead. “only because i don’t give you all the full, _juicy_ details!”

she exclaims dramatically, cracking one eye open to see your reaction to her little slip up.

_to see if you took the bait._

you paused at her words. ‘ _full details?_ ’ you think to yourself in slight confusion and mild intrigue. you raise an eyebrow at her, silently telling her to continue.

kaori’s grin turn downright sinister as you take her bait and you immediately begin regretting your life choices.

“i mean,” she drawls. “if i told you _everything_ ,” she puts emphasis on everything. “i’m pretty sure i’d put you in an early grave, (y/n)-chan~” she chirps at the end, eyebrows waggling suggestively.

you scoffed, an amused smile quirking your lips as you lean towards your best friend, settling your chin on your intertwined fingers before cocking an eyebrow at her as a challenge.

kaori smirks as she mimicks your pose, raising an eyebrow at your smug smirk in defiance.

“wanna try me? maybe you’ll give me some ideas.”

you taunt as an evil glint appears in kaori’s eyes as she accepts your challenge. “oh ho?” you think you can handle it, (y/n)? once i start, there’s no going back…” she’s trying to give you a way out. cute.

“try me you overgrown owl.”

“it’s on you clipped crow!”

neither of the best friends noticed a certain bushy browed male smile to himself only two booths down from them. he ordered another drink when the waiter passed by and made himself comfortable, having no intent to leave anytime soon.

———————————

“toya, babe! i’m home!” you called out into the apartment, shrugging off your coat and hanging it up before venturing deeper into the apartment.

you and komori motoya have been together for four years, living together for two of them. now both in your second years of college, you guys couldn’t be more happy than you are right now. everything was perfect.

except for the sex.

now don’t get me wrong, the sex was _phenomenal_. komori always took well care of you, massaging your body and always making sure you had at least one orgasm before he came himself.

it was sweet, passionate, and comfortable.

but that can get old after awhile and sometimes you just wish he would spice things up a bit every now and then, but you were too shy to voice anything and though you love him, he could be a bit dense from time to time.

“hey baby, welcome back! i’m in the kitchen preparing dinner for tonight!” your boyfriend’s playful voice called out from the kitchen and you couldn’t help the warm feeling that settled in your chest.

you walked into the kitchen only to be greeted by the adorable sight of your tall boyfriend in your cute pastel apron, humming to himself as he sliced up the beef that would be going into tonight’s stir fry.

he looked up from the cutting board and when navy eyes meet (e/c), he shined you his million dollar smile before going back to the cutting board. the amount of love you felt for him was making you light headed.

fuck what kaori said, why fix something that isn’t broken? you love komori and he loves you. who gives a fuck about vanilla sex?

komori watched you smile softly at him from the corner of his eye and bit back the smirk that was threatening to escape as you walked behind him to wrap him in a hug, burying your face into his back as you inhaled his cologne.

he couldn’t help but silently fawn at how cute you were, his heart nearly bursting out of his chest when you murmured into his back how you missed him.

finally finishing prepping the meat, he stuck his hands under the sink to rinse them off before wiping them down and turning to face you, wrapping him arms around you in a full hug.

“i missed you too, baby.” he sighs into your hair, burying his nose in it before giving you a quick kiss and pulling you back to he can look into your eyes.

he chuckled in his head as he saw how you peered up at him with doe eyes, a soft smile on your face as you clearly radiated a soft warmth; _love_.

oh how he was gonna enjoy wiping it off your face and replacing it with wanton desperation instead.

———————————

you sighed happily as you placed your chopsticks besides the now empty bowl of stir fry. “god i forget how good of a cook you are sometimes, babe.” you sigh out as you place your hands on your full stomach, satisfied.

komori let’s out a laugh as he eyes your closed gaze and content grin, lightly shaking his head as he brings your bowls to the sink and sets them aside. _he’d wash them later._

right now he had a more important task at hand.

your eyes fly open in shock as you let out a light squeal, your hands flying to clutch your boyfriends shirt as he suddenly picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. ‘ _geez i forget how buff he is sometimes…_ ’

“toya! what are you doing?” you laugh as he continues to carry you towards your shared bedroom, ignoring your playful cries and smacks to his back as he cheerfully whistles, a smug smirk on his face.

he kicks the bedroom door open and you let out a small screech as he dumps you lightly onto the mattress, bouncing slightly as you continue giggling, face a little pink from his sudden manhandling.

you watch in amusement and intrigue as he turns to walk over and close the door before facing you again with a small smirk, an unfamiliar glint in his eyes as he stares you down on the bed.

a dull ache resonated between your thighs as you gulp nervously, getting a little wound up at the way he was looking down on you. he’s never looked at you like this before, like he was about to eat you up.

“toya? what’s gotten into you?” he stays silent as he begins to walk towards you, his smirk growing as you unconsciously beginning shuffling backwards onto the bed until your back presses firmly against the head board.

your heartbeat is in your throat and the ache between your thighs begins to throb as you watch your sweet, gentle boyfriend crawl onto the bed and settle himself between your thighs, all while not breaking eye contact as he licks his lips. you swear your face could rival the surface of the sun right now.

“sweetheart,” you shiver as he cooes his favorite pet name the one he uses before you guys fuck. his usually playful voice dropped down an octave as he leans close to you, eyes never breaking contact.

he smirks to himself when he sees your eyes nervously dart to his lips before coming back to him, and her certainly doesn’t miss the subtle way your thighs clench together as he places his large hands on top of them, giving the soft flesh a firm squeeze.

“did you have fun at lunch with kaori-chan today?” his question catches you off guard, and you cock your head in confusion. why would he ask about your lunch with kaori?

you stare at him in confusion and his smirk only grows, closing the distance between you until his lips are barely brushing yours. you have to physically fight the urge to just surge forward and connect them and komori notices this, much to your dismay.

“you seemed like you were in a good mood when you came back earlier? did you guys have a good conversation?” he continued to stare you down and it was only when his dexterous fingers came into contact with your clothed crotch that everything finally clicked.

your face immediately erupted into flames and komori couldn’t hold back the genuine laugh as he watched you basically have a mental breakdown in front of him.

“ohhhh my goddddd!” you groaned as you brought your hands to cover your face in embarrassment. “you’re telling me you were there and heard all of that?” you whispered in exasperation as you peeked at him from between your fingers, hoping you weren’t correct.

“i was in there first just grabbing a quick bite to eat, and it’s kinda hard to miss kaori-chan’s voice when she decides to holler whatever she’s thinking.” another groan escaped your lips as komori buried his face in your neck and you felt him smile into your skin.

“so does that mean-?” “that i heard just exactly what you wanted to try with me?” he supplied nonchalantly as he pressed an open mouthed kiss against your neck, relishing in the small whine that escaped your throat.

you held your breath as he pulled away from you, eyes wide with barely contained lust and excitement as he stared you down with that same intensity from earlier.

“that’s a yes, sweetheart.” you gulped as you felt his hand come back to lightly cup your cunt, and you nearly whimpered when he applied more force to it, voice dropping lower as he licked his lips.

“now be a good girl and take your pants off for me, hm?”

———————————

you gulped harshly as you settled yourself just above your boyfriends face, chewing on your bottom lip nervously as he smiled sweetly up at you from between your thighs, blue eyes heavy with lust as he trailed his gaze down to your glistening folds.

you might be feeling nervous about riding your boyfriend’s tongue but your body was clearly ready for it. komori nearly drooled at the sight of your slick cunt, folds practically dripping in arousal and he couldn’t wait to bury his face in and make you cry.

though komori may be all geared up and ready to start the show, you on the other hand we’re having second thoughts.

“i don’t know about this, toya.” you said worriedly, teeth still worrying your bottom lip as you brought a hand down to caress his face. “i don’t wanna accidentally hurt you…”

a gasp escaped your lips as your eyes widened in horror. “oh my god, what if you can’t breathe! or-”

you worried rambling was quickly cut off by a startled moan as komori pulled you down by your thighs and settled you directly onto his mouth. his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as he moaned at your taste, the vibrations sending shocks straight to your clit and you moaned again, lightly grinding yourself on his face.

komori gave your clit a small lick before pulling it into his mouth, sucking lightly while flicking his tongue against and his hips bucked into the air when you grabbed onto his hair and pulled, your moans coming out breathy and high.

“that’s it sweetheart,” he groaned into your folds as you continued to rock lightly on his tongue, eyes closed in bliss as you pulled steadily on his light brown locks. “that’s it. now be a good girl and just let me take care of you, yeah?”

“o-oh fuck! _toya_!” you cried as he began to eat you out earnestly, arms coming around to lock onto your thighs as his tongue lashed against your clit, causing you to scream his name as he pulled it into his mouth to harshly suck on it like candy.

komori was on cloud nine, basking in the way your pillowy thighs wrapped his head like the warmest pair of earmuffs while you continued to spill yourself on his tongue, fingers gripping and tugging his hair deliciously.

you pant as you grind your hips steadily on his face, a small sheen of sweat covering your body as you let out another choked moan when he lightly pressed his tongue into your spasming cunt, as if testing it out.

the wail you let out when he thrusted his entire tongue into you and the grip you had on his hair had you both thinking the same thing-

_we should’ve done this earlier._

the cries you were letting out were getting higher and more desperate as komori continued to thrust his tongue into your wet hole, drinking up all the sweet nectar you were spilling onto his tastebuds.

when komori pulled his tongue from you to trail it up to your clit before giving it a light nip you yelped and peered down between your thighs in slight annoyance, only now getting a good look at him.

your breath caught in your throat and your face seemed to burn even brighter at the absolutely wrecked expression of your boyfriend.

his cheeks were tinged red and covered in your essence as he wrapped his lips around your clit and slurped loudly, drawing as much of your nectar into his mouth as possible.

his eyes were shut close and cute thick eyebrows were drawn together in desperation as he moaned heavily into your cunt, thick cock twitching at every moan that escaped your lips.

komori knew you were getting close when you began rocking against his face faster, whimpers increasing in pitch as you practically dripped into his awaiting mouth. he decided to open his eyes and nearly came untouched at the sight above him.

you looked like a goddess above him, (s/c) skin glowing softly from sweating as you clenched your thighs around his head. pink lips were swollen from you digging your teeth into them and beautiful (e/c) orbs locked with his, half lidded and filled with tears as you panted with parted lips, basically begging him to let you come on his tongue.

the heat in your abdomen was reaching a fever pitch when suddenly one of komori’s thick fingers shoved itself into your clenching core, stretching you deliciously as it crooked up to curl directly into the spongey spot on your top wall. you couldn’t breathe.

his eyes were hard on yours as he crooked his finger into your g-spot again. it was like time had stopped when he growled out a deep “come” before pulling your clit into his mouth a final time and sucking harshly that you finally shattered.

a scream ripped from your throat, broken cries of “ _toya_!” and “ _fuck_ ” echoing throughout the bedroom as you came the hardest you’ve ever came in your life on your boyfriend’s face.

komori didn’t let a single drop to waste, lapping it all up and softly massaging your clit with his tongue as he gently helped you ride out your intense orgasm. it was only when you shakily pulled off of his face and collapsing on the bed next to him that he sat up and peered over your body.

your chest was rising shakily as you pulled in deep breaths, trying to ground yourself from something so mind blowing. blue eyes trailed down from your heaving tits to the mess between your legs, thighs shining weakly in the bedroom light.

another twinge of arousal shot through him and komori was reminded of the throbbing ache in his cock. he never would’ve imagined he would have gotten so worked up from eating you out, but he’s definitely not complaining.

his gaze shifted back to your face when you let out a breathless laugh, eyes still closed as you basked in the afterglow. “there’s no fucking way that’s your first time eating a girl out.”

a deep chuckle sounds off to your right as you feel the bed shift underneath his weight as komori moves closer to you. “you’re right, it’s not.” he muses, and you swear you can see how smug he is without even having to look at him.

just as your about to throw a half-baked retort at him something hard and hot nudges against your cheek and your eyes fly open in alarm, only to be met with the tantalizing view of your boyfriend hovering over you to your right, his thick and heavy cock lightly nudging your cheek.

“but it _is_ the first time i’ve ever had such a gorgeous girl ride my face before.” he smirks down at you, taking in your flushed expression as he lightly taps his cock against your cheek again.

a sharp hiss leaves his lips as his face drops in pleasure when you press a small kiss against his tip before giving it light kitten licks, eyes never leaving his.

another smirk makes its way to lips as he throws his right leg over your body, nestling his thighs around your head as you stare up at him in shock and poorly contained lust.

he groans deep in his throat when you take his tip fully into your mouth, tongue massaging just underneath the head. a small smile stretches komori’s pink lips before his hand comes down to caress your check, very reminiscent of the same way you did to him earlier.

you moan when he lightly thrusts his hips forward, sinking more of his cock into your tight mouth with a moan of his own. “now,” he pants lightly, gazing down at you with lust and love swirling in those beautiful blue eyes as he recalls another piece of your earlier conversation.

“ _be a good girl and return the favor to daddy, hm?_ ”


End file.
